Stupid City Folks
by Liv3Lov3Music
Summary: Daryl's the only one who can start a fire when the matchbox strip wears out. But after Shane and him get into it about stupidity, is he willing to help the gang out or will he leave them to their own devices? Rated Teen for language. Warning: I suck at summaries!


Hey guys, so this is my first story i'm posting so i decided to make it easy and do it as a oneshot. Please read and review :) Constructive criticism is welcome but please no flames. Thanks and enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: No, i don't own Daryl Dixon or anything to do with the Walking Dead. So please stop rubbing it in my face FF -.-

* * *

**Stupid City Folks**

The group was sitting around the fire pit when Daryl came back from hunting. He threw the meat down beside Lori and almost smirked when she discreetly slid away from it. He eyed everyone suspiciously wondering why the hell everyone was just standing around until his eyes fell upon Shane on the ground rubbing two sticks together. "What's goin' on?"

Glenn turned to Daryl noticing him for the first time. "Shane's trying to get a fire started."

Daryl scoffed. "Matches?"

"The strip wore out. Can't light them."

Daryl rolled his eyes and mumbled under his breath. "Stupid city folks." He sat himself down on a log by the fire and watched amused as Shane worked. "Yur doin' it wrong."

Everyone glanced at him but Shane's the only one that gave him a glare. "Well why don't you make yourself useful you stupid hick and start the fire then?"

Daryl's scowl deepened. " But I'm jus' a stupid fuckin' hick. I dunno nothing, right?"

"You don't even know how to talk. You're an idiot that only knows how to survive. You can possibly start a fire and you can hunt and everything but that's it. Besides that your just a stupid, illiterate redneck that lived off our taxes before the world went to shit."

"You think that shit's easy? It ain't. Not like you can do it! 'sides that law shit real important now? No! Survival is. I don't havta stay and provide for ya'll. Ya know what? Take care of yourself." Daryl shook his head angrily before stomping over to his own camp. Everyone watched until Daryl sat down and pulled out his arrows to work on them.

"What the hell were you thinking Shane?! He provides for us. He helps us. He protects us. He's just as apart of this group as any of us are." Rick raged.

"He's a dirty redneck! We can take care of ourselves."

"No he's not. He's a human being and he's apart of this group. He takes care of us. We couldn't survive without him." Carol put in.

"Yeah, i mean we can't even start a fire..." Glenn added.

As everyone thought of their predicament Carl watched Daryl. "We should apologize to him." Everyone looked at him surprised he spoke up. "Shane's being an idiot. Daryl takes care of us and he's apart of our group. He went out everyday looking for Sophia." While Shane glared at Carl everyone else nodded in agreement.

"You're right. We should go talk to him." Andrea offered and once again everyone nodded along minus Shane who rolled his eyes.

"Do whatever the hell you want." Shane responded before heading to his tent. Everyone began walking over to Daryl's isolated camp. He eyed them wearily as they approached but turned back to his arrows effectively ignoring them.

"We're sorry. About what Shane said. You're not a stupid hick and you are apart of the group." Dale spoke first. Daryl looked at him scowl in place but they could see the confusion in his eyes.

"We like you. I mean i think you're scary and mean sometimes but you looked for Sophia. She was my friend and you looked for her." Carl explained nervously.

"We don't want you to leave the group. We care about you." Carol added. When everyone nodded in agreement Daryl fidgeted. No one had ever said they cared before. Well, maybe his brother but his brother was blood; these people were practically strangers. He figured they could just need him to survive (which was probably half of the reason they came over) but they seemed sincere. Besides, he couldn't just let them die. That's why he didn't leave when his brother was left in Atlanta. Also, it was better to stay in numbers anyway so it'd be better for him to stay really. Daryl gave the group a single nod.

The group started to walk back to there camp but stopped when Daryl spoke. "Need me to start your fire?" They had apologized when they didn't have to and had started to walk back without expecting anything. That made him realize they had meant what they said. Anyway, he really didn't mind providing for them as long as they didn't take him for granted and treat him like shit. But they were trying to make him stay and not just for their needs. They actually wanted him around.

Glenn's eyebrows rose in delighted shock. "Really?"

"Where are the matches?" Daryl asked, squinting up at him.

Dale handed him the matchbox. "Son, the strip is worn. They're no good." Daryl scoffed and stood, ignoring Dale's words as he headed back to their campsite. The rest of the group looked at each other in confusion and curiosity before following behind Daryl. They watched as Daryl flipped open the matchbox before snapping out one of the matches. Daryl turned and tossed the box back to Glenn who immediately reacted and caught it. The group watched confused as Daryl used the dirty thumb of his left hand to rub the back of his front, upper teeth dry before he quickly ran the match across. Their eyes widened when the match caught fire. Daryl carefully lit the wood in the fire pit before rising to his feet and looked at them.

"What?" Daryl asked irritated when he noticed them all standing there staring. He hated when people stared at him.

"That is SO cool!" Carl and Glenn enthusiastically replied. Daryl shook his head and began walking away. They still heard the mumbled "stupid city folks" as he walked away but they didn't take offence. They all smiled at each other and shook their head in amusement. No, he definitely wasn't a stupid hick because although he didn't know everything they did when it came to things like social etiquette or English, he sure as hell knew more when it came to things like survival. Like for example...how to start a fire.

* * *

I'm considering doing another version of this where Daryl isn't so forgiving and decides to really leave them to their own devices. What are your thoughts on this idea? Think i should give it a try?

Again thanks for reading :)


End file.
